


我的木头侍卫11

by ANSIRE



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANSIRE/pseuds/ANSIRE





	我的木头侍卫11

陈友谅抬起埋在枕头里的脸，一出声嗓子哑地不成样子。

“你这个，…这个…笨蛋，唔……轻点……”

他断断续续地说完，又咬紧嘴唇。

后背皮肤沁了薄薄的汗，纤细的蝴蝶骨随着呼吸轻微地起伏，在乌黑凌乱的发丝下显出种孱弱的美感。

轩辕破移不开眼，抬手痴迷地抚上陈友谅细瘦的腰，顺着凹陷的脊椎一路摸到肩胛的位置，下身还时不时抵住人体内的敏感点温吞地蹭动。

“再不咬，嗯……我可反悔了…啊……”

陈友谅侧过头，受不住地用手肘撞了撞轩辕破的胸膛，眼尾在阴影里勾出上挑的弧度。

“我……我，不可以反悔，不可以。”年轻的乾元信以为真，孩子气地捂住陈友谅的眼睛，低头在他耳边又亲又舔，急切地把不可以说了一遍又一遍。

陈友谅被身后人撒娇般的动作逗地阵阵酥麻，生殖腔激动地纳紧火热的硬挺，贪婪地收缩挤压，不让对方离开。

泛着甜腻香气的清液从两人交合处滴落下来，在缓慢却用力的抽插中起了细小的白沫，被囊袋撞出情色的声响。

轩辕破拉过陈友谅咬在嘴里的手，十指紧扣压在床上，一边狠狠折腾他一边拿鼻尖去蹭人脖颈，腻乎乎地喘着热气。

坤泽的信息素羞答答地绕紧过来，完全是臣服的姿态。

陈友谅止不住地闷哼出声，被压在卧榻里狠狠侵占，连手指都使不上力气。

“少爷…少爷，我想听你叫出来……”

得寸进尺的某人抬高上半身，跪坐在床上，捞住陈友谅瘫软的腰大幅度操弄，把穴口浅粉的嫩肉给磨成了诱人的暗红。

紧致窄小的甬道被插地又湿又软，柔韧地裹紧乾元粗长的性器不放，一收一缩地往生殖腔口送。

轩辕破搂紧陈友谅不停下滑的身子，对准角度蹭着内壁往里顶，力道大地把床都晃出了吱吱嘎嘎的声响。

陈友谅动也动不了，只能被抱着用力疼爱，眼眶渐渐蓄满了生理性的泪水，稍微一眨，便顺着脸颊淌到下巴上。

“唔嗯！……太快……嗯啊……啊！……”

他抗议地摇起头，手肘和膝盖蹭地通红，整个人像在蜜水里泡过似的又甜又软。

轩辕破被这般不堪忍受的情态撩地呼吸困难，头晕目眩中几乎喘不上气，满心满眼只剩下怀抱里的坤泽。

被过度开拓的穴口在抽插中发出湿濡的噗嗤声，褶皱在乾元粗大的火热下撑开，又本能地缩紧，直把轩辕破吸地腰眼发麻，几乎要把神魂都丢在陈友谅身上。

迷离的月光透过窗棂纸洒进来，大面积地铺在床沿，照亮两人对比明显的肤色。

火热的情事把卧榻上弄地一片狼藉，轩辕破加快了速度，没多久便低头咬破陈友谅红肿的腺体，卡进生殖腔里顶着内壁成结射精了。

标记的过程痛苦又漫长，陈友谅难耐地呻吟出声，在乾元强势的压制下痛地浑身颤抖，连身前抬头的欲望都没了精神。

轩辕破按住陈友谅，把嘴边那处高热的皮肤舔了又舔，伸手握住人颜色浅淡的小家伙前后撸动起来。

“少爷，别乱动……一会就好，一会……”

他咬住乾元敏感的耳垂轻轻拉扯，低沉的喘息声说不出地性感。

两种信息素在标记的作用下慢慢融合，很快就缠在一起难舍难分，不再是原本青涩单调的味道。

陈友谅失神地趴在轩辕破身下，被逼地浑身发麻，眼泪无意识地砸在手背上，再缓缓流下，洇湿了枕巾。

“少爷，少爷你是我的了……你叫叫我，叫叫我，我喜欢你，我喜欢你……”

年轻的乾元退出坤泽的身体，抱着人翻过去，面对面地侧躺在床上，捧住脸亲吻对方湿漉漉的睫毛，薄嘴唇顺着咸涩的泪痕舔下去，舔一口说一句黏糊糊的爱语。

他把他的月亮从天上摘下来，珍重地揽在了怀里。

轩辕破开心地咬了咬自家坤泽柔软的嘴唇，把异常乖巧的人推到身下，重新握住对方性器的前端搓弄起来。

陈友谅困顿地瘫在床上，猝不及防被撩起欲望，好不容易退下去的情热又有要发作的迹象。

他曲起腿无措地在轩辕破身上磨蹭，嘴里溢出破碎的呻吟，很快就陷进了又一波来势汹汹的欲望里。

“轩辕，轩辕……好难受……”

求助般念着乾元的名字，陈友谅抬起双臂搂紧轩辕破的脖子，整个人吃力地往对方身上贴，只想被粗暴地充满占有。

“你帮帮我，……唔……帮帮我……”

他抬高脸，舌尖在齿关后若隐若现，漂亮的脖颈到锁骨间全是被咬出来的红印。

轩辕破一眼看过去，小腹猛地窜起汹涌的热流，早就忍不住的下体立刻充血肿胀，硬地发疼。

“少爷……谅谅，谅谅你再说一遍，说你要我……”亲昵地又在陈友谅喉结处嘬出几个吻痕，轩辕破躬身来到人单薄的胸前，叼住一边粉嫩的乳首吮吸了起来。

“你……嗯啊，放……嗯…！啊……！”

陈友谅红了眼睛，被胸口羞耻酥麻的刺痛感逼地抱紧了轩辕破乱动的脑袋，却又因为太用力而在人火热的舌苔上狠狠地剐蹭了个彻底。

轩辕破不闻不问，手里握着陈友谅淌满前液的欲望快速撸动，嘴巴含住人敏感的肉粒打着转地舔弄啃咬，连被指甲划伤了肩  
背都没松开，固执地压紧身下的坤泽欺负他。

掺和了松木清香的桂花蜜信息素随着主人的挣扎自动自发地漫溢出来，委屈地裹上轩辕破后颈，在腺体表面小心翼翼地讨好抚触。

陈友谅实在忍不住，蜷起身体射在乾元手里，空虚的后穴淌出一大股滑腻的情液。

“……哥哥，……轩辕哥哥…我错了……我错了别咬嗯……”

他分开双腿夹住轩辕破的腰，抬高身子去拉扯身前的人，意识昏聩间想到对方比自己虚长几岁，一叠声的哥哥便不经思考地喊了出来。

轩辕破愣了愣，被这新鲜的称呼叫地面红耳赤，没坚持多久便丢盔弃甲，掰开陈友谅挺翘的臀瓣朝红肿的小穴捣了进去。

沉甸甸的囊袋啪地撞在臀尖上，溅起湿滑透明的肠液，把娇嫩的皮肤拍地通红。

陈友谅窘迫地咬紧下唇，在恼人的快感中控制不住地哼叫出声，后穴紧紧夹住乾元滚烫的性器，腰腹食髓知味地配合着节奏前后摆动。

熟烂的甬道又湿又软，层层媚肉狠命吸着粗长的入侵者，让肉棒几乎无法抽送。

“谅谅少爷，你身体里…好紧好舒服……”

轩辕破满头热汗，伸手去抹陈友谅水红的嘴唇，下体重重地顶弄，全根抽出再全根插入，不一会就把人再次送上了高潮。

陈友谅几乎昏过去，哑着嗓子嗯嗯啊啊地被轩辕破抱在原地继续操干，错觉自己快溺死在这潮水般的快感里。

屋外的月亮偏了位置，渐渐从床沿滑了出去，盖在一地凌乱的衣服上。

不知是谁扯落了床帐，朦胧的纱幔荡下来，把卧榻里的春色遮了个干净。

轩辕破把陈友谅抬起后背面对面坐在怀里，放缓动作去亲人红肿的下唇，亲一下说几句情话，嵌在生殖腔里的家伙温吞地翻搅戳弄，将流出来的部分精液又挤了回去。

“……再叫几声哥哥…好不好？”蹭蹭陈友谅的鼻尖，年轻的乾元埋头拱在人脖颈旁低喘，自己倒先羞红了脸。

陈友谅被撑地酸胀难忍，小腹仿佛能摸到对方顶在自己身体里的形状，他动了动手，一巴掌软绵绵地呼在轩辕破脑袋上，然后用气声唤了句“哥哥”。

轩辕破僵住，耳根连着肩颈泛起大片潮红，后背立刻烧地滚烫。

“哥哥……唔…轩辕哥哥……够吗？”

陈友谅又困又累地亲亲轩辕破的发顶，好脾气地连叫了几遍。

“够、够了……不用再叫了……”


End file.
